Gunmanga
by Ahm771
Summary: Usual high schoolcollege comedy involving most of the main cast mainly Rau and Mwu as teachers with mainly, Shinn, Athrun, Kira, Rey, Dearka, Yzak as students.  Mainlay one shot drabbles  no spoilers as yet.its my first fic and i reedited it. T to be safr
1. New Shoes

DECLAMER: I do not own GS/D or any other anime referenced here

**NEW SHOES**

Mwu La Fraga the PE teacher was walking down the corridor in the school carrying a box of new running shoes for himself.

"La, la, la," He was cheerfully humming to himself while thinking about his new shoes and walking slowly.

Suddenly there started an exaggerated noise of some one running at a very high speed, or more like a stampede.

The students in the corridor heard that awful noise and started panicking and running for cover.

"Awwwww!!! He's coming!!! Everybody save yourself!!!"

They were shouting out the warning.

Mwu, however did not give any attention to it continued walking and humming.

The sound of those running footsteps was now dreadfully close.

Right at the last moment Mwu looked at the face of the threat before someone rugby tackled him on the floor.

"What the… AWWWWWW!!!" was the only thing he could manage to say before landing face first on the floor.

Mwu twisted himself free and looked at his attacker.

"What the hell's the matter? Rau?" he asked the English teacher angrily who was now trying to pry out the box from Mwu's hands which surprisingly still held the box.

"Why, you cheater! Mwu!" Rau Le Crauset replied still trying to snatch the box out of Mwu's grasp "You bought new shoes and didn't even show then to me?"

"Of course I did" Mwu said angry still "I know it very well what happened last time"

"What happened?" Rau asked innocently.

"You took those shoes away and did not return it" Mwu fumed. "So, no way, Rau"

"Why, you!"

With a simultaneous yell both of the teachers started fighting. Rau trying to snatch the shoe box from Mwu, and Mwu trying to defend it and at the same time trying to take of Rau's shoes.

Rau, seeing Mwu going for his shoes left the box and started for Mwu' shoes as well.

Very soon both of the teachers were bare footed and fighting over the new shoebox.

While fighting, Rau's hand stuck Mwu squarely on his face sending him down.

Rau leapt to the chance shook himself free, and grabbed the box which had come undone during their fight, quickly shoving two shoes in the box and ran away.

Mwu, on the other hand, was lying on the floor catching his breath.

"Why?...Why is it always me?" Mwu asked himself.

Rau entered the staff room bare footed, box clutched in his hands and out of breath collapsed on a chair. A gleeful grin was playing on his face.

"Alright, let's check the goods" he said to himself opening the box.

There were two shoes in the box, one his own and other Mwu's.

…

And both of them were of Left foot

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!!!!!!!"

A/N: well that was a first attempt on fiction. Please R&R, working on next chapter now


	2. Love Letter

**DECLAMER: **I do not own GS/D or any other anime / game referenced here.

**LOVE LETTER**

Mwu La Fraga was walking down the hall at the pack up time, tired and somewhat bored he was in mood of a good rest. At that moment he was not humming something cheerfully.

Sai Argyle walked up to him; and started walking with him. Unlike him he did not look much tired.

"Good Afternoon, Sensei" He greeted him.

"Good Afternoon" Mwu replied.

"Say. La Fraga sensei," Sai asked "Did you and Le Crauset sensei go to school together?"

At that Mwu's mood lightened up more than a little.

"Oh yes!" he replied, "Not even school, we went to college together also."

"So, can you tell us what kind of student was he?"

At this Mwu gave an amused chuckle; "Oh! There are a lot of stories that I could tell about him"

"Love Letter Love Letter Love Letter Love Letter from Murrue chan"

Came a singing voice from some where.

Mwu jumped visibly, all of his hair rising on his head, looked at the source of the commotion.

Rau Le Crauset was coming down the hall singing and dancing. On the toes of his left foot; right foot resting on his left knee; both arms stretched up, he was spinning, dancing and jumping at intervals while singing:

"Love Letter Love Letter Love Letter Love Letter from Murrue chan"

Mwu, red faced an anime water droplet on the back of his head turned back and said quietly.

"He was a pretty normal student"

(sigh)

Sai thought "he must be holding something back".

And after that, Mwu ran up to Rau and gave him his patented roundhouse kick.

And so, another of the classic scuffle between our two favorite characters begins……

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had work to do, and had also got lazy (as I am) well thanks to those people who reviewed it. Please give me some more reviews anon reviews are also welcome, so is bashing.

Well c ya later guys.

I don't promise about the next chapter but will try to upload it early.


End file.
